User blog:CrazyNeonWolfx/Regret
Short Story written by CrazyNeonWolfx. May be a scene from NibbytheBirds EmberClan and FrostClan Story, just not included. Main OCs featured~ Slatepaw and Stalkpaw. Story ~ Slatepaw felt her paws pounding the earth, claws still out from the fight. Blood dropped from one of the many cuts and her body. Slatepaw slowed to a stop, panting for breath. She swiveled her head and lapped at her bloodied shoulder. I can’t believe I did that! Slatepaw should’ve felt bad, or at least guilt for what she had done. She gazed at her paw, covered in blood not her own. Instead she felt a smile curl her lips. Suddenly Slatepaw perked her ears, turning her head like an owl. The leaves shuffled as she crouched in them, prepared to fight once more, a snarl tumbled deep in her gullet. Slatepaw watched as a cat emerged from the opposite bush, one with a familiar speckled coat, and olive green eyes. Stalkpaw. “Slatepaw?” Stalkpaw whispered sniffing at the blood on the ground. “Slatepaw come out.” Stalkpaw’s voice was firm, but her voice wavered. Same old Stalkpaw. Slatepaw thought, but didn’t move from her spot in the bush. Slatepaw wanted Stalkpaw to leave, just go home! Slatepaw wanted to hiss, but stayed put. Finally everything seemed to catch up to Slatepaw all at once. The fight, her family, Tawnyjade... Slatepaw looked up and saw Stalkpaw starring right at her bush. The wind had shifted revealing Slatepaw’s scent, and the blood. “Slatepaw?” Stalkpaw timidly walked forward as Slatepaw started to have shaky breaths. “Stalkpaw, What did I do...” Slatepaw fell out of the bush, leaning against her friends shoulder who seemed a tad surprised about this action. “You did what was right to you, it was really...” “Not the fight! They are going to hurt Tawnyjade!” Slatepaw shook her head with a cry. “I ruined my brothers lives! My father could be in danger! My mother is bad, but she doesn’t deserve punishment! You are in danger! All because of me!” Slatepaw yowled as Stalkpaw nuzzled her. “I can handle myself.” Stalkpaw assured, still a bit confused. Her friend never acted like this, ever! “They’ll kill Tawnyjade like they did Mudslide! I can’t be the cause of that! Tawnyjade is nicer to me than my own father!” Slatepaw wailed as Stalkpaw raised an eyebrow. Which was clearly because most of the time the two were only seen fighting. “I have to go back!” “Slatepaw, Emberstar knows you can fight now. She will be ready. Besides, Emberstar is far gone, but she still isn’t stupid. Killing the few Warriors she has left would weaken her Clan.” Stalkpaw tried. “Stalkpaw! Why do you stay by me! I’m so mean to you and I push you away!” Slatepaw was curling up slowly, Stalkpaw licked her ear of blood. “Because Slatepaw. I care for you, that’s what friends do, and I know you care for me.” Stalkpaw load beside her friend grooming her bloodied pelt. Slatepaw felt her claws finally sheath and the relaxing pattern of Stalkpaw’s grooming soothed her racing mind slightly. “How will I come back then?” Slatepaw looked up at Stalkpaw, like a kit to a mother. “I love my Clan.” “Well, Emberstar will back you swear loyalty to her, not giving you a choice. I can’t even think of the punishment she’d want. I don’t think she will kill anyone though.” Stalkpaw said logically as she continued to groom her friend. Will she though? Slatepaw couldn’t stop her mind from gnawing at itself. Slatepaw kept thinking of the cats she cared most about punished because of her. However, Stalkpaw was right. Slatepaw was breaking down, not thinking straight. She sighed enjoying this rare moment of finally letting her feelings fly. The two friends didn’t need to speak, they both knew already what they needed to know. “Stalkpaw-“ Slatepaw started, but a howl rang out. “Slatepaw’s this way! Her blood trail is leading down the mountain!” Slatepaw felt her heart stop and her fur rise. That voice was Marblefur. They were searching for her. “Slatepaw we have to go!” Stalkpaw shoved her friend up, preparing to turn and run, but was cut of by Marblefur. “Stalkpaw? What are you doing?” Marblefur asked, but didn’t get an answer. “Run!” Stalkpaw yowled as Slatepaw charged the opposite direction as Marblefur. Slatepaw dodged as Sunsnap and Granitefoot joined Marblefur and started to chase them down. “We need to split!” Stalkpaw meowed. Slatepaw watched as her best friend ran the opposite direction, she didn’t stop though. “Thank you.” Slatepaw whispered what she was going to say before she kept running. Pain burned her side as the wound started to bleed again. She kept running, knowing Sunsnap was on her tail. Slatepaw curves her claws out for grip and turned sharply. Sunsnap started to slide startled at the move as Slatepaw leapt over him. Slatepaw but back a yowl as her shoulder burned even more than her side, and fresh blood poured out. That’s when the yowl rang out. It wa aloud and full of pain. Stalkpaw! Slatepaw knew Sunsnap would be on her in no time, but she didn’t care. Slatepaw ran towards the yowl and slid to a stop. Stalkpaw was laying just below her, off the side of a cliff. Slatepaw starred at her friend, this wasn’t real. Marblefur was sitting beside Stalkpaw, Granitefoot was by Slatepaw looking over the cliff. “We didn’t see it. I didn’t mean for her to get hurt!” Granitefoot whispered. Slatepaw looked at him before the old Slatepaw returned with a blink. “Stalkpaw I’m coming!” Slatepaw yowled, Marblefur looked up at them from Stalkpaw’s side. Slatepaw turned to run, but her scruff was grabbed between Sunsnap’s jaws. “Granitefoot get over here!” Sunsnap snarled through his mouthful as Granitefoot padded over to hold Slatepaw’s haunches down. “No!” Slatepaw snarled licking out her back leg striking Granitefoot straight in the jaw. She then ripped herself away from Sunsnap. Her scruff now bleeding as she ran. She rushed quickly down the side of the cliff face reaching Stalkpaw’s side. Stalkpaw was conscious, possibly in shock. “Stalkpaw what hurts?” Marblefur asked as Stalkpaw gritted her fangs. “My leg.” Stalkpaw gasped in pain and turned her head slightly seeing Slatepaw. Sunsnap was making his way down with Granitefoot as Marblefur turned. “We will bring this one back.” Sunsnap flicked his tail straight at Slatepaw who snarled. “Stay with Stalkpaw and we will come back.” Sunsnap grinned as he came closer to Slatepaw who backed away. “Run.” Stalkpaw whispered before her body went into a full shock. Slatepaw shook her head, but she turned and ran. Sunsnap snarled missing her by an inch. Granitefoot leapt after her teeth bared. Slatepaw couldn’t believe what she did next. She was close to the mountain base, she saw the white snow where FrostClan lived. That’s the only place she would be safe, for now. Slatepaw leapt. She flew through the air for a moment before coming down. She fell straight down towards the snow. Her eyes caught Sunsnap and Granitefoot watching her amazed. Slatepaw closed her eyes, So this is how I die huh? Cavekit I hope you take me to StarClan. That’s when she hit the snow. She felt her body sink into the snow, it was as if two hands dragging her down. Then instead of greeted by StarClan she was greeted by snow shoved in her face. Slatepaw gasped for breath scrambling for the opening. She dragged herself out of the snow panting and gasping for air as she collapsed on her side. The snow! Of course! It was so thick it saved her life! Slatepaw looked back up to the cliff where Sunsnap sneered. “We will get you Slatepaw! Even in FrostClan territory! We will make you swear your loyalty to Emberstar and you will be forced to be a Warrior of EmberClan!” Sunsnap snarled as the Slatepaw everyone knew glared back. “I’d like to see you try coward!” Slatepaw snarled back before turning her back. I’ll come back, for Stalkpaw, for Tawnyjade. Slatepaw looked at her wounds. They burned and her body hurt everywhere. However, she would not worry about herself. She would deny being in pain, she would pretend like she had on the journey up the mountain as a kit. She glanced over her shoulder once, then limped into FrostClan territory. Category:Blog posts